istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 245
Blight Only *New test footprint on T1 Decorative Pond. Changes, Fixes, and Additions *Frozen Wisps will now properly give Frozen Essence when gathered from after death. *Thurid's Undead Slayer and Undead Slayer tech kits now indicate they conflict with Applied Item and Damage VsUndead Up keywords. *Andorr's Ironwood Shaft and Ironwood Shaft tech kits now indicate they conflict with Applied Item and Damage Melee Up keywords. *Andorr's Ironwood Shaft and Thurid's Undead Slayer tech kits are no longer stackable or tradeable. *Phoenix and Champion tech effects will no longer take up a tech slot. *Dragon Fear debuff is now known as Afraid. *Spring Event Content has been removed. Fall Event has been added. *Fixed Violet Armor Crystal of Ether and Violet Armor Crystal of Crushing to point to the correct augmentations. *Crystal of Grizelian's Blessing now requires level 27 adventurer as well as a non-Dragon race. *Murk Dazzle debuff is now known as "Dazzled", properly counts as a stun and only lasts 3 seconds (down from 10). *Lairshaping Mastery and Crystalshaping Mastery quests now require a minimum level of the Lairshaper school in addition to skill. *Adjusted Forest Skulk and Bloodskulk school skill gains to be more reasonable including Strength, Magic, Evasion and Weapon skills. *Renamed character ability "Sprint 1" to "Sprint", renamed the buff "Sprint 1" to "Sprinting" and lowered the ability recycle rate to 180 seconds. *Racial ability "Saris Sprint" is now known as "Exceptional Sprint", recycles every 180 seconds, and the buff is known as "Exceptional Sprinting". *Sprint and Exceptional Sprint now share a 50% recycle timer. *Harden Shell now comes in 3 varieties that scale with the tier of the monster. All tiers of Harden Shell now recycle every 60 seconds, the buff is called “Hardened Shell”, Hardened Shell 1 and 2 boost armor by a lesser degree than before, all tiers have a negative impact on the Ethereal Armor of the monster, and they are all ablative and break after a number of hits by the player. *Murk Crabs no longer get Harden Shell. *Brittle Fyakki no longer get Evolved Shell, but instead now get Harden Shell like other Fyakki. *Evolved Shell now recycles every 60 seconds, lowers Ethereal Armor, and breaks after a number of player hits. *Crab ability, Razor Shell, is now known as Razor Strike and gives a debuff that is now known as Gouged. *"The Hunter" buff provided by Wolf-Hunter ability now lasts for 1 hour. The ability will now only be available while actively in the Ranger school. *Guardian ability, Wrack, now recycles every 2 minutes. *Spirit Disciple abilities, Spirit Form and Flow Like Water, now recycle every 5 minutes. *Nature's Path buff is now known as "Sprinting". Nature's Path ability now shares a recycle timer (25%) with other Sprint abilities, but recycles every 180 seconds. Nature's Path buff lasts 90 seconds (up from 60). *Added outgoing portals to the Scorpion Island communities of Darvus, Kenaf Point and Bridgehold. *Eastern Outpost and Imperial Outpost destinations are now accessible from Bristugo. *Winter Vale is now a valid destination from both Bristugo and Racial City gates. *The armor and block values of all Shields have been modified, providing (on the whole) more armor for each shield, but now offering a more scaled level of block. Smaller shields will now offer more block than large shields. *Monster debuffs Blinded, Afraid, and Paralyzed now have icons. *Nah'guk Territory **Heavily adjusted the size, composition, quantities and rates of all spawns within the region. **Nah’guk Gatherers now spawn with a level range of 91 to 93 **Nah'guk Tamers and their pet Dire Wolf Gnashers have been spotted in the territory. **Nah’guk Warriors are now known as Nah’guk Brutes **Nah'guk Bashers have been spotted in the territory. **Dregorn is now known as Dregorn the Greater *Guild community of Aki has acquired a destination pad. *Adjusted the spawn areas and rate of Thornwood Treant and Radiant Wisps between Harro and the Staging Grounds. Fiery Rift *The region known as Fiery Rift has been created and populated. **In the Rift players will find Lost Elders, Devourers, Flame Horrors, Motes of Rage, and a Guardian of Rage. **Aratanosh has been moved into the Fiery Rift as well. Players will now have to complete quests in the Crystalshaper series in order to be able to port into the Fiery Rift. *Known Issues for the Fiery Rift: Not all mobs have their treasure tables set up properly yet. Also, some mobs will "sink" beneath world objects, making them difficult to see. Category:Delta